The field of this invention relates to a holding device to facilitate dispensing of material, and more particularly to a device which will support a roll of paper to facilitate dispensing and usage of the paper.
A common method of packaging paper is in the form of a roll. Such rolls have some form of supporting core in the shape of a cylinder and the paper is wound upon this core. The core is hollow and a rod can therefore be placed within the core and the resulting roll of paper to be dispensed by being manually turned upon the rod. Common household types of paper which are manufactured in this manner are paper towels and toilet tissue.
Previously, there have been designed roll paper holders, such roll paper holders being numerous and of all types of construction. Most such holders, in the past, have been complicated in construction and therefore expensive to manufacture. Additionally, such holders of the prior art have been difficult to operate and, in particular, did not readily facilitate removal of the core of a spent roll and reinsertion of a new roll of paper upon the holder. It is believed that the device of the present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems.